Remember your vows
by Chumunga64
Summary: It's Tamaki's wedding night and he's understandably nervous.


***another short Tamaki/Nejire story***

"You look good in this suit my man!" Mirio gave his best friend an earnest compliment while snapping pictures of Tamaki in an expensive suit.

After taking a moment to rub his eyes to stave off the effects of the insistent camera flashes, Tamaki took a moment to voice his anxieties "Thanks for the kind words Mirio, but I still feel nervous about the whole thing…"

"What's there to be worried about? You stand on an altar for a while waiting for her to come and then you kiss her when she gets to you! Simple as that!"

"It's not as "simple as that", Mirio! So many things could go wrong! What if trip and fall while standing? What if I forget what my vows are? What if she doesn't want to kiss me? What if she doesn't want to-"

Mirio gave him a pat on the back "Relax my friend. I made several copies of your vows, one is in your breast pocket and I have three more with you just in case. I got you custom made shoes that have a firm grip so you should have no fear of tripping. You also shouldn't be worried about your _fiancé_ not wanting to kiss you, dude. From the way she talks about you around me and Kaoruko she's gonna be itching to do a lot more than kiss you! _If you know what I mean… "_

"Unfortunately, I always know what you mean Mirio."

"Come one Tamaki, with me as your best man, there's no way this could go wrong!"

The night of the ceremony was a very lively affair. Friends, family members, and co-workers filled the enormous banquet hall in celebration. Tamaki was pleased to see that everyone showed up for his wedding.

He received a crushing hug from his former mentor back before he became a full fledged hero in his own right. Fatgum was no stranger to affection and his hugs were a testament to that notion.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Taishirou...I hope you're enjoying all the food."

"It's great but I don't want to indulge myself. It's way harder to buy a suit in my bulky form."

Tamaki later received a warm welcome from his top sidekick- Kirishima, who gave him a rock hard fist bump.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Kirishima"

"Come one man, what makes you think I would miss your wedding? Even if didn't want to be here, my girlfriend's one of the bridesmaids so I couldn't ditch this if I wanted to."

"Right, I almost forgot about the fact that your girlfriend, Asui is a bridesmaid. I hope the both of you enjoy your time here."

"I will my man. I wish the best for you and your future wife."

"Thanks"

Tamaki saw Mirio walk towards him after talking to his rising star sidekick. The green haired hero bid Mirio a farewell before going back to some pink skinned girl who Tamaki assumed was his girlfriend.

"Sorry for the hold up, Tamaki. I just had to catch up with some folks."

"Was that Midoriya?"

"Yeah, he was introducing me to his girlfriend. She's another up and comer but she's having trouble with her name. She still needs permission from Disney to use "Alien Queen". Copyright laws, they can really screw us…"

"That's why it's important to have original names…"

"Oh! I also spotted Eri with Aizawa. She was busy hanging out with some kid around her age...he had water powers I think. I stopped by to thank her for restoring my quirk for me."

"I'm glad that she's doing alright."

"Me too, but now we have to get you to the altar! She's gonna arrive soon and the moment everyone has been waiting for will commence!"

This was it. Tamaki was standing at the altar waiting for her to come. It's been a long time coming. He remembered when he first worked up the nerve to ask her out after an excruciatingly long amount of time admiring her from afar. Tamaki had no idea why of all people that she said yes to him. Every guy he knew (aside from Mirio) was vying for her attention and she chose him. It had been a journey being with her. She was the personification of beauty and grace. Wherever she went a radiance rivaling that of the sun emanated from her. She was perfection.

It was time.

Her father held her arm in his as they walked down the aisle. Her brilliant white dress that gleamed with elegance threatened to blind all the attendees. Her baby blue hair flowed freely as if it was carried by reverent cherubs. It was if she was sort sort of Fairy Queen.

She was Nejire Hadou.

Tamaki grasped the parchment in his pocket. It was time to read their vows. This was it, he couldn't flub any of his lines now

"Aw crap, I forgot to write any vows."

That was Nejire. She was the one that messed up and not him. She looked at him with a sheepish smile on her face, an expression that screamed "I'm so sorry".

Tamaki looked at the paper in his hand and after a moment, he tore it up and threw it off to the side. "Who needs that stuff. We already know how we feel about each other…"

"Yes! Let's get on with the kiss already!"

So they did. It wasn't the first kiss the two had engaged in, nor would it be the last but it was amazing nonetheless.

Mirio confronted his friend at the after-party. "So after all that you decided to say "screw it" and just kiss her?" he spoke in mock outrage

Nejire, who was resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder vouched for him "Come on Mirio, he only did that because I forgot my vows!"

"Besides, it all worked out in the end…"

Yeah, I guess. I just wish I hadn't wasted that much paper making copies. So how long is the honeymoon gonna be?"

"A week! Tamaki and I have a lot of things planned...If you know what I mean" She gave a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Sweet" Mirio gave Nejire a high five and laughed

"Nejire honey, can you stop bragging about how much sex we have?"


End file.
